Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid power train, and more particularly, to a hybrid power train capable of remarkably improving starting performance by disposing friction elements (clutch, brake, and the like) on both sides of a motor and remarkably reducing an overall length by a simple structure.
Description of Related Art
A hybrid vehicle means a vehicle which is driven by efficiently combining two kinds of different power sources, but in most cases, means a vehicle which is driven by an engine obtaining a torque by combusting fuel (fossil fuel such as gasoline) and an electric motor obtaining a torque by battery power.
The hybrid vehicle is a future vehicle which adopts an engine and an electric motor as an auxiliary power source to be able to reduce exhaust gas and enhance fuel efficiency and a study on the hybrid vehicle has been actively conducted to meet the demands of the times for enhancing fuel efficiency and developing environmentally-friendly products.
The hybrid vehicle generally uses an engine and a motor and uses the motor having relatively better low slow torque characteristics at a low speed as a main power source and the engine having relatively better high speed torque characteristics at a high speed as a main power source.
Therefore, the hybrid vehicle stops an operation of the engine which uses fossil fuel at a low speed section and uses the motor, and therefore has an excellent effect in improvement in fuel efficiency and a reduction in exhaust gas.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating an example of a hybrid transmission according to the related art, in which an impulse clutch 3 is installed between an engine 1 and a motor 2 and a dual clutch 5 is installed between the motor 2 and an output shaft 4.
By this configuration, the hybrid transmission according to the related art may have excellent engine starting performance while a vehicle is driven by the impulse clutch 3 and prevent a starting shock by a slip action of the dual clutch 5 when the starting shock occurring at the time of the engine starting is delivered to the output shaft 4.
However, since the hybrid transmission according to the related art includes the impulse clutch 3, the overall length may be increased.
FIG. 2 is a diagram illustrating another example of a hybrid transmission according to the related art, in which a dual clutch 15 is installed between an engine 11 and a motor 12 and the motor 12 is directly connected to the output shaft 14.
By this configuration, the motor 12 is directly connected to the output shaft 14 and therefore the overall length may be short. However, the starting shock occurring at the time of the starting of the engine 11 may not be prevented from being delivered to the output shaft 14 by the direct connection between the motor 12 and the output shaft 14 and the starting time may be long.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.